Something Crazy
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: Sequel to Must Love the Hat. T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – We won!

AN: If you didn't read the first story this probably won't make any sense. ;-D And I do not own the restaurant, though I wish I did… And I still don't own House, but I do own Kalie.

"We won!!" Cameron squealed as soon as the court was adjourned. She jumped up and hugged House. He was not expecting it and she almost toppled him. Kalie joined in the hug. She was so glad to be staying with House and Cameron. She loved seeing House react to some of Cameron's girlie touches around the house. Like when she made muffins one morning. He asked if she was sure they were edible, she said of course. He still didn't eat one. Finally, they convinced him to eat one, and the next morning they were gone. Kalie didn't eat any, neither did Cameron, and Levi wasn't around then. House had eaten them all and then headed off to work on time. He didn't want to be caught in the act of eating all the muffins he supposedly hated. When later questioned he just said something strange and went back to his DS.

"Congrats!" The PPTH crowd strolled over. Wilson was the first to congratulate them.

"We should go out to celebrate. Where's a good place?" Cuddy looked over at Kalie, House, and Cameron.

"There's this bar a little ways away. They have great hookers. Really cheap, too. Cheaper than her." He pointed to Cameron. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him.

"Yeah, maybe, but do they make muffins? I don't think so. And do they pick up dog poop?"

"Noo…"

"See? Where would you be with a hooker? Knee-high in poop and wanting a muffin." House rolled his eyes.

"You do make good muffins. Really good muffins." Wilson sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes. Cuddy nudged him. "What? Oh… but not better than Lisa's."

"Hey, how about we go to that new place that just opened up? Up the Creek?" Chase added.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that place. It's just a little ways away. It's supposed to be really big." Kalie was trying to remember all the details.

"Sure, my treat." Joslyn was grabbing her bags.

"No, I'll do it." Foreman argued. Everyone was fighting over who would pay. House, Kalie, and Cameron just stood off to the side and watched. Cameron said she'd do it, and was answered with a firm no. Finally, it would be spilt evenly between Chase, Foreman, and Wilson. The girls wanted to help out, but the men were happy with the arrangement. So they loaded up and drove off. When they got there they ordered a table for ten (Chase, Joslyn, Foreman, Kaytee, Wilson, Cuddy, House, Cameron, Kalie, Logan) and ate until it was humanly impossible to eat any more.

On the way home, House swung by Best Buy. He told the girls to wait in the car; he'd be back soon. He walked into the store and limped to the laptop area. Kalie's had gotten a virus and she needed a new one. He got a HP. He also bought Windows Vista, but separately; he wanted her to have a challenge. He had them gift-wrap and it then he brought it out to the car. It was a big box. Kalie wanted to open it, but he insisted he wait until they were home and the dog locked up. She glared at him. She hated locking the dog up. He was too cute.

When they arrived home all three of them had to work to lug the box up some stairs and up even more stairs (Kalie was anti-elevator and said stairs were her only way she'd ever get any exercise). Kalie opened the door and Levi ran out to greet her. Cameron and House managed to get the box in while Kalie distracted the dog (House wished Best Buy would have had more boxes, preferably smaller ones).

Kalie immediately opened the box. Packing peanuts were everywhere. Levi was having a party. When she finally unearthed the computer and the operating system, she ran over to House and gave him one of the biggest hugs he ever got. Thankfully, it was also one of the shortest. He smiled as Cameron sat next to Kalie and looked at all the stuff. He limped to the piano (very difficult with all the packing peanuts in the way) and started to play some Beethoven. He was glad that Kalie was staying, but he realized that now he had a preteen on his hands, and he'd have to raise her. Cameron would help too, he was sure. They really were a family now. Steve even got along with Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Chinese

Note: Thanks to W.A.H for the idea that poppes up later on. I really need ideas right now. :-P And sorry it took so long; I was out of town. Without a good computer or internet access.

After two hours, Kalie's computer was ready to work. She had signed into MSN and was telling all her friends about it. Cameron was taking some pictures of Levi and Steve. Steve was sitting on Levi's head and Levi was sitting perfectly still and looking at Steve. House insisted Steve be put back in his cage but when Kalie looked over at them she grabbed her cell and started taking pictures.

"I'm hungry. We have any food in this place?" House looked in the fridge.

"Nope. I looked this morning." Kalie was uploading the pictures to her computer. Steve was sitting on Cameron's shoulder.

"There might be some crackers in the cupboards." Cameron added. House found one, took a bite, and spit it out.

"Stale."

"Chinese is on speed-dial."

"Sure. Any requests?"

"Lo mein. And those sugar doughnuts."

"General Tsao's chicken. And sweet and sour."

"Lot's of soda."

"Fortune cookies!!" Ten minutes someone rang the doorbell. Cameron opened it to find a really small man with boxes of food piled onto him. How much food had they ordered? Cameron couldn't believe how many boxes he had. She could hardly see his face there were so many boxes. After everything was unloaded (there was no empty table/counter space anywhere in the apartment) they sat on the floor in front of the TV. Kalie managed to get control of the remote. They were watching CSI : Miami. Suddenly Cameron sneezed. She kept sneezing. House forced her into her bed. He insisted she stay there. She insisted it was only a cold.

"I am not really sick!"

"I don't care. Kalie can't get sick."

"You're worried." Cameron smiled at House.

"About my niece."

"Sure you are." He returned the smile.

"Take this. You can come out when you've finished all the levels." He handed her his DS. Super Mario Bros was in it.

"It won't be too long."

"Yes, it will. It's a difficult game. I haven't even finished it yet."

"So?"

"Play. I'll be back soon." He walked out of the room and shut the door.

"This is going to be soo easy." Cameron had finished all the other Mario games.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Sniffles McSnifflie

**AN: Oh crap, I didn't realize I didn't post this!! I've been working on some other stories for a while. And the updates may take longer because I'm kinda bored with the story. Sorry!**

"How's Sniffles McSnifflie doing?" House walked into her room carrying a bowl of Ramen noodles.

There was a long pause and then "Done!"

"With level one?"

"With the whole game."

"What!? How?"

"I'm good with Mario. Is that Ramen?"

"Yep. So you really finished it? All of it?"

"Yeah. See?" She showed him the screen that said "Congratulations! You finished!"

"You cheated."

"Did not! Ask Levi." The dog had been lying on the bed next to her the whole time.

"Cheater."

"You're just upset that a girl beat a game you couldn't."

"Here, take this. It's some Tylenol. Should help."

"Thanks."

"Feeling worse. Head all congested. And really, really cold. Felt worse though." He promptly handed her a thermometer. Two minutes later he got the reading: 102.1. "Take the meds. Anything else you need?"

"A harder game would be nice."

"Ha-ha. I'll be back later."

* * *

Three Weeks Later:

**AN: Yeah, I was bored with this story. Still am. And I had a severe case of the sniffles and writers block. And I've been getting many ideas for Bones stories. Anyways, back to the story!**

"Hey. Case?" Cameron asked as House walked into the room.

"Nope. Clinic duty." He tossed her his lab coat.

"Thanks." Cameron walked out of the room.

_Thank God. Now I have time to think… _House sat in his chair and reached into his pocket. There was a simple ring: gold band with one big diamond with two littler ones on the sides. _It fits her perfectly… But are we ready? Am I ready? This will probably mean kids, knowing how much she loves them. I'll die before I get to see my grandkids. Maybe even before my kids graduate from college. And it'll make her look like one of those girls who married old guys to get their money… But I love her… And with him in town… _House was talking about one of Cameron's ex-fiancées. He had come back into town and was now working at PPTH. Dr. I'm-Soo-Amazing. House hated him. _He was all over Cameron. She'd push him away. Thankfully. Oh, he's here now. Great. _House shoved the ring back into his pocket.

"Hello, Dr. House."

"Hello, buddy!" House said as sarcastically as possible.

"I was wondering where Allison went. You know?"

"Off getting ready for our date." They were going out, later that night.

He snorted. "Like that's possible."

"No, it is. We're living together."

"Oh."

"House, Cuddy wants to talk to you." Cameron walked back into the room.

"Thanks Sweetie!" House left the room.

"Welcome Honeybunch!" Cameron was used to House's snark.

"Are you going out tonight? With him?"

"Yeah. I should go home and check on Kalie… See you tomorrow!" Cameron grabbed her bags and left.

* * *

Hours Later –

House and Cameron were out at one of the finer places to eat. House was dying to ask her.

"Allison, I need to ask you something…"

**HAHA! Cliffhanger. Will he ask her, and what will she say? Again, updates may take a little longer (for those who care).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Can you say anything besides "yes?"

**AN: Very short cliffhanger. smiles**

"Cameron, I need to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"This isn't the traditional way to do this but… Will you marry me?" House was more scared than he'd ever been.

"Yes." He looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything besides 'yes'?"

"Yeah." House slipped the ring on her finger.

"I think we can start by calling each other by our first names now. Soon you'll be a House so it'll be very confusing."

"Sure.." She looked at the ring. "Greg! It's beautiful…"

"I hoped you'd like it."

"You _knew_ I'd like it. You never hope." She smiled at him.

"True."

"Kalie helped."

"How'd you know?"

"When we went shopping she made me go into a jewelry store. This was the ring I picked."

"True."

**Now my little spurt of ideas is over. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – **FINAL CHAPTER **

**AN: Does Cameron have a sister? Cause in my world she does. Pardon me if I'm wrong. And I got another spurt of ideas!**

**Three more weeks later –**

"Allie! Stop moving your head!" Cameron's sister was working on her hair. It was half-an-hour until the wedding.

"Well you keep pulling on it!"

"So? Keep it still!"

"Stop pulling so hard!"

"Ladies!" Cuddy walked into the room. She was wearing an elegant black dress. Cameron was dressed in an elegant gold (thanks AllThatGlittersIsGold!) dress. She looked stunning. And so did all her bridesmaids. They were in black dresses. The men wore tuxes. House had even convinced Cameron to let him wear a band tee under his. He had meant it as a joke, but she said it was fine. She, truthfully, liked him more in his band tees than tuxes.

"ACK! It's time to go! Bye sweetie!! See you soon! And DON'T move your head!" Cameron's sister was very excited. He little sister was getting married. Finally. She rushed into a line with the other bridesmaids and together they walked to their places. Cameron nervously looked in the mirror. _This was it. Less than twenty minutes. Mrs. Gregory House. Allison House. Sounded good. Really good. _

"Are you ready?" Her dad was at the door.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah." Together they walked down the isle. House looked so happy. Cameron was too.

The priest went through the normal "sickness and health, richer and poorer" stuff. Finally it was time.

"Do you Gregory House take Allison Cameron to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Allison Cameron take Gregory House to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

**The End!**

**There is no possible chance** of a sequel to this. I'm really bored with it and I like getting House and Cameron together more than keeping them together. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
